


Just for today

by 29years



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, game of thrones
Genre: AU, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29years/pseuds/29years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has been running away with Petyr for months.<br/>Just for one day, she want's to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for today

Petyr saved Sansa from a secure death. Cersei had declared her a traitor and was going to cut her head off, just like Joffrey did with her father. He had been a Lannister "friend" for a long time, after killing Joffrey neither Petyr or Sansa were safe. He keeps telling her that, day after day. "Be careful, Sansa", "Dye your hair tomorrow", "You're Alayne Stone now", "Don't talk to anyone"... They were in The Fingers now.

The alarm clock sounded at 5 AM, he changed the setting again. She was used to wake up late, but Petyr said that those hours of sleep needed to be used in her training, he had been teaching her different "skills" to defend herself. With a groan, Sansa threw a pillow to the damn thing. He showed up in the room smirking because of his "joke", he was wearing an old faded t-shirt and pijama pants. She huffed, and glared at him. \- That was unnecessary, IT'S SUNDAY - Sansa complained. He walked in, took the pillow, gave it back to her and seated on the bed still smiling while she seated against the headboard. 

\- I know you don't want to be up at this hour, I don't either, but we have to practice.  
\- It's Sunday, normal people...  
\- Sansa... -Petyr sighed- We are not normal people anymore...  
\- I know... -she remembered when everything was ok, and she was back home with her family, when she was happy, Sansa felt like crying-.

Petyr didn't even needed to look at her straight in the eyes to know what was coming. He hugged her, and Sansa explode, she just couldn't stop. He got in bed with her and Sansa lay on top of him. Petyr put his right hand on her back, rubbing circles with his fingertips. Sansa's breathing calmed down, painfully and slowly her cries receded. Petyr didn't dare to move, so he stayed there, and with his other hand he turned off the light...

Sansa dreamed of King's Landing, she dreamed about her father and the way his head rolled down the platform, about Joffrey and his mocking laugh, of the Hound with a silver sword on Petyr's troath. Petyr woke with a start by Sansa's screams in his ear, sleepily he looked the clock and it was around 9 AM. He carefully shook her shoulder and spoke in her ear, he told her that she was safe, that he was going to protect her, that he would have revenge for her and that he loved her. After a couple of second Sansa woke up, once in a while the nightmare haunted her in this way, she looked the room, the slightly open door, the light was off, she felt a warm body beneath her, slowly going back to reality she was able to hear Petyr's voice talking in her ear.

Petyr turned the light on. - What were you dreaming of sweetling?  
Sansa's muffled voice by Petyr's shoulder answered:  
\- I was back in King's Landing, everything happened again, and the Hound was going to slit your troath.  
Petyr swallowed the gulp of fear that was creeping up his spine, he thought that what she dreamed could be possible in the future, after all, there was a price over his head.  
\- That won't happen Sansa.  
\- How can you know?  
\- Well - he smirked at her - cause I won't let them find me that easily.  
\- That's not really comforting.  
\- It's the best I got - Petyr shrugged, looking at the clock again he sighed, they wasted the first rays of light he thought - We have to get up.  
Sansa whined.  
\- Please, can we just stay stay in bed today?  
\- We shouldn't.  
\- But we can... - She kissed Petyr's jaw and accommodated again.  
\- It's not a proper way to use...  
\- The day... - Sansa finished the sentence for him imitating his tone of voice.

\- Are you mocking me? - He tried to look hurt.  
\- No... - Sansa answered in her most angelical voice.  
\- Just for that, for being cocky, now you have to get up. - He rolled her off, acting offended, got up and left the room.

Sansa sighed, she was so close to get away with it... 

When she entered the kitchen, Petyr was drinking tea and watching the news. The reporter was talking about the Lannister case. He absent-mindedly pointed to the other cup of steaming coffee and the pancakes on the table. Sansa walked to the table, seated next to Petyr and tasted the beverage. He always got it right, even the first days they were together after running away, he knew the way she was going to drink her coffee every morning. It was so strange, nerve wracking and crazy that he knew her so well. But she didn't bother, that just make her trust him more.

While she took a bite of her pancakes, she asked:  
\- Is the police getting anywhere near us?  
Petyr took a sip of his tea, and answered:  
\- No, I made sure of that. I let them believe I was going to the Eyrie. - He looked smugly at her.  
\- Right, to marry aunt Lysa. - Sansa huffed.  
\- Is that jealousy, miss Stark?  
\- No! - She blushed.  
\- Oh, yes it is. You're red. - Petyr had the biggest smirk on his face. Sansa wanted to slap it away.  
\- Stop it. - Sansa was getting red.  
\- Say it, say you are jealous.  
\- I'm not! Stop Petyr, it's not funny.  
Petyr saw she was getting angry so he decided to drop it. After a while he spoke:  
\- I never put a hand on her, San.  
\- I know. (She loved the way he said San.)  
Petyr turned his face to her, his gray hair made him look more handsome (she believed).  
\- Then why are you feeling so... (He didn't wanted to hurt her feelings by saying "jealous", so he opted for something else) indisposed about the matter?  
\- Because she got to know you before I did. - Sansa hid between her arms.  
Petyr thought that was endearing and a little heart melting so he waited for her to reappear and leaned to kiss her. The kiss was soft and reasuring. They parted and Sansa took Petyr's face between her hands and kissed him again, deeply, with a different strength. The second time they parted, Petyr followed her lips involuntarily.

\- Maybe... just for today... we should go back to bed. (He suggested)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a good fic? I don't know. It kind of came to me.


End file.
